


Writober 2020 — 31 graines de chaos

by Quimress



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Writober 2020
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quimress/pseuds/Quimress
Summary: 31 textes pour les 31 jours d'Octobre, avec le Mighty Nein.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Liste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ! Cette année encore, je retente le Writober en essayant de faire mieux que les deux années précédentes. (Respectivement trois jours puis six, c’est pas glorieux.)  
> Ça sera donc sur Critical Role, la deuxième campagne, avec la compagnie du Mighty Nein :D
> 
> Je suis à l’épisode 35 et ça risque pas d’avancer des masses pendant ce mois-ci, donc je vais me servir uniquement des informations données jusqu’ici. (Si vous avez la gentillesse de reviewer, ne me spoiler pas, par pitié !)
> 
> Par ailleurs j’ai pas suivi tout le drama autour de l’inktober de cette année, j’ai juste trouvé une liste de 31 mots en tapant « inktober 2020 » alors peut-être que ce n’est pas la liste officielle mais tant que j’ai ma liste de mot, ça me va x)
> 
> Et je le précise pour tout le recueil, mais les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, bien évidemment.

Jour 1 — Fish — Poisson   
Jour 2 — Wisp — Feu-follet  
Jour 3 — Bulky — Massif, volumineux  
Jour 4 — Radio   
Jour 5 — Blade — Lame  
Jour 6 — Rodent — Rongeur  
Jour 7 — Fancy — Raffiné  
Jour 8 — Teeth — Dents  
Jour 9 — Throw — Jeter  
Jour 10 — Hope — Espoir  
Jour 11 — Disgusting — Dégoutant  
Jour 12 — Slippery — Glissant   
Jour 13 — Dune   
Jour 14 — Armor — Armure  
Jour 15 — Outpost — Avant-poste  
Jour 16 — Rocket — Fusée  
Jour 17 — Storm — Tempête  
Jour 18 — Trap – Piège   
Jour 19 — Dizzy — Etourdi  
Jour 20 — Coral — Corail   
Jour 21 — Sleep — Sommeil  
Jour 22 — Chef  
Jour 23 — Rip — Arracher  
Jour 24 — Dig — Creuser  
Jour 25 — Buddy — Ami, copain  
Jour 26 — Hide — Cacher  
Jour 27 — Music — Musique   
Jour 28 — Float — Flotter  
Jour 29 — Shoes — Chaussures  
Jour 30 — Ominous — Inquiétant, sinistre  
Jour 31 — Crawl — Ramper


	2. J1 — Fish

La pêche, c’est censé être une activité relaxante. Vous attendez que le poisson daigne mordre à l’hameçon et puis c’est la montée d’adrénaline, il faut ramener la ligne le plus vite possible, au risque que la proie s’échappe. En résumé, la pêche, c’est une activité majoritairement passive.   
Mais les membres du Mighty Nein ne sont pas connus pour leur patience. 

Au creux d’une vallée, belle comme la peinture d’un artiste au cœur tendre, une rivière glougloute paisiblement, les reflets du soleil éblouissant le groupe qui dévale la pente à toutes jambes. Jester trébuche et finit par rouler dans l’herbe en riant, poursuivi par Mollymauk et Beauregard, moitié amusés, moitié inquiets.   
La tieffeline finit sa course en douceur, les cheveux emmêlés et le nez chatouillé par un brin d’herbe. Elle éternue de toute ses forces et un poisson, effrayé, s’enfuit en un éclair.   
La moniale s’approche de l’eau, plissant les yeux sous le soleil avant de donner un petit coup de bâton dans l’eau. Trois nouveaux poissons se dispersent, envoyant des reflets irisés sur les pierres blanches du cours d’eau. 

Jester se relève et époussète sa robe avant de se pencher à son tour sur l’eau. 

— On pourrait pêcher ! Ça ferait un meilleur repas que la viande séchée et le pain rassis !   
— C’est une excellente idée, approuve Mollymauk en commençant déjà à retirer ses bottes. 

Méfiante, Nott s’est approchée du rivage, à une distance raisonnable de l’eau. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande-elle en avisant leur ami se débarrasser de son manteau flamboyant.   
— On a pas de canne à pêche, y va falloir les attraper à la main. Beau, tu m’aides ? 

Immédiatement, la combattante entre de l’eau, grimace un moment quand l’eau froide lui enserre les chevilles avant de se concentrer sur les poissons qui – encore paniqués – recommencent à tourner en rond pour manger quelques algues.  
Sans réfléchir, et par un réflexe remarquable, le bâton de Beauregard fend la surface de l’eau, cogne un poisson qui, propulsé en l’air, vient s’échouer sur l’herbe, à quelques pas de Fjord. 

Jester applaudit et sautille sur place avant d’aller récupérer leur première prise. 

— Il a des écailles tellement jolies ! Caleb, regarde ! 

Elle tourne doucement le poisson, faisant luire ses écailles et projetant une fine lumière rose sur le visage du magicien. 

— Tu sais ce que c’est comme poisson ? 

Il plisse les yeux, réfléchissant quelques secondes, avant d’hocher lentement la tête. 

— C’est une sardine arc-en-ciel. Selon l’heure de la journée, elle brille d’une couleur particulière. Maintenant c’est rose, mais peut-être que dans une heure ça sera bleu, ou violet, qui sait. 

— Beau ! Continue de pêcher, on va faire un arc-en-ciel de sardine ! 

N’ayant pas entendu les explications de Caleb, la moniale fronce les sourcils, perplexe, avant de se remettre en alerte, bâton prêt à frapper. 

— Yasha, réflexe ! crie soudainement Mollymauk alors qu’un poisson frétillant lui glisse des mains. 

L’immense femme se précipite en avant, tombe à genoux pour récupérer la prise de son ami. Une simple pression du poignet plus tard, le poisson ne bouge plus. 

— Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, annonce Nott en se détournant.

Fjord, dépassé par l’étrangeté de la situation, décide de la suivre.   
Caleb, laissé sur la berge, se charge de la préparation des poissons. Bientôt, ses mains sentent terriblement mauvaises mais les écailles qui lui collent à la peau font comme des paillettes et brillent comme un arc-en-ciel sous le soleil couchant.

Une heure plus tard, Mollymauk et Beauregard ressortent de l’eau. Ils ont une quarantaine de poissons à faire cuire, ça suffira bien pour le dîner. Ils s’assoient en rond et rejoignent Caleb dans sa préparation du dîner.   
Jester ramasse quelques écailles et s’empresse de les coller dans son carnet, juste à côté du dessin d’une sirène inversée, torse de poisson et jambes de femme. Le résultat est drôle et terrifiant, un peu comme Jester. 

Nott et Fjord reviennent avec du bois, agréablement surpris de voir le tas de poisson maintenant presque tous écaillés. Une fois le feu de camp installé, Caleb l’allume d’un claquement de doigt. On l’applaudit et l’ombre d’un sourire flatté éclaire son visage. 

Ils font un festin et s’endorment dans une odeur de poissons grillés et de feu de bois. 

C’était vraiment meilleur que de la viande séchée.


	3. J2 — Wisp

Les membres du Mighty Nein dormait à poings fermés, chacun enroulés dans leur couverture. Nott contre Caleb, Jester entre Fjord et Beau. Molly, la joue contre la jambe de Yasha, serrant son genou comme un peluche.  
La jeune femme avait sa main sur ses cheveux, entre ses cornes.  
Elle était la seule à ne pas dormir.  
Elle écoutait et regardait, tentait de percer l’obscurité au-delà du cercle de lumière de leur feu de camp.  
Le fil argenté de leur magicien les protégeait, si quelqu’un le franchissait, ils seraient tous réveillés dans la seconde. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être méfiante et aux aguets, c’était plus fort qu’elle. 

Elle remarqua immédiatement le changement de luminosité dans les sous-bois. Comme si une petite torche bleutée venait d’apparaître, tressautant dans le vent d’automne. Bientôt, une dizaine de petites lumières vinrent rejoindre la première, apparaissant et disparaissant en un clin d’œil.  
Yasha serra le manche de son épée, redressant le buste, prête à réveiller les autres. Mais les lucioles ne s’approchaient pas, se contentaient d’observer de loin cet étrange groupe de voyageur. 

Le bruit, néanmoins, réveilla Mollymauk. C’était à mi-chemin entre une goutte d’eau et un fredonnement, quelque chose d’humain et de surnaturel à la fois.  
Il releva la tête en empoignant à son tour son épée. 

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il à son ami en se relevant sur ses deux pieds. 

Au son de sa voix, la forêt retomba pour quelques instants dans l’obscurité. 

— Je crois que ce sont des feux-follets, finit par répondre prudemment Yasha dans un souffle.  
— C’est dangereux ?  
— Pas à ma connaissance. 

Les entités lumineuses apparurent de nouveau, plus près cette fois.  
L’une d’elle eut même l’audace de sauter d’une branche pour atterrir sur les feuilles d’une fougère, à quelques pas de Mollymauk.  
Lentement, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer, il dégaina lentement l’un de ses cimeterres et tendit la lame au feu-follet.  
Hésitante, la forme finit par bondir atterrit sur le métal de l’arme.  
En y regardant de plus près, ce n’était pas qu’une simple lumière, c’était une petite flamme à corps d’humain et aux yeux curieux.  
Se tournant à moitié vers Yasha, il attendit son approbation muette avant de tendre la main pour qu’elle vienne s’y loger. Après deux bonds hésitants, le feu-follet vint se blottir au creux de ses paumes, s’agrippant à son pouce pour se tenir sur ses deux jambes et le regarder de plus près, dévisageant avec émerveillement le tieffelin. 

Les lumières se firent plus nombreuses et plus bruyantes, plus chantantes.  
Le groupe finit par se réveiller et, désorienté, ils crurent à une attaque avant de rassurer : si Yasha ne bougeait pas, ils ne risquaient rien.  
Immédiatement Jester se releva, tendant les mains à son tour pour inviter les feu-follets à s’approcher. Quatre boules de lumières sautèrent à leur tour pour escalader sa robe et se nicher contre son cou, dans ses mains, sur ses cornes. 

— Ce sont des feux-follets, chuchota doucement Yasha en déposant délicatement l’un d’eux sur son épaule.  
— Je n’en avais jamais vu en vrai, lui répondit Caleb en ouvrant son livre de sort pour que l’un de leurs petits visiteurs puisse regarder. 

Pendant quelques minutes, plus personne ne parla. Au creux de la clairière, il n’y avait plus que des rires brefs, et les quelques notes que les feux-follets utilisaient pour discuter. 

— Il y en avait beaucoup, à Xhoras, finit par confier l’Aasimar en observant ses camarades jouer avec les feux-follets. Certaines nuits, ils brillaient tellement sur le sol qu’on aurait dit un champ d’étoiles. 

Mollymauk redressa la tête, manqua de faire tomber l’une des lumières qui s’accrochait à la chainette d’une de ses cornes. Yasha ne parlait pas beaucoup, et surtout pas d’avant, surtout pas de Xhoras. L’entendre mentionner un souvenir si doux lui fit chaud au cœur et il revint s’asseoir à côté d’elle, frissonnant quand le feu-follet dévala sa nuque pour venir se nicher dans la capuche de son manteau. 

— Ça doit être magnifique à voir, s’exclama Jester en ouvrant son carnet à dessin, j’aimerais bien voir ça un jour … 

Yasha retint un sourire et contempla pendant quelques instants son épée. 

— Il n’y a pas grand-chose de beau à Xhoras, mais si vous voulez, un jour, je vous y emmènerai. 

Ça pouvait tout et rien dire, ça pouvait être dans une semaine, un mois, un an. Qui sait ? Mais cela leur convenait. Ils auraient bien le temps de visiter les plaines éclairées par la lumière des feu-follets. 

Bientôt, le groupe se rendormit, souriant quand les feu-follets disparurent peu à peu, s’effaçant comme la flamme d’une bougie. 

Le lendemain matin, il ne resta de cette rencontre que le souvenir d’une lumière bleutée et de quelques notes chantonnées en réponse à leur curiosité.


	4. Jour 3 — Bulky

Le paysage était ennuyeux et monotone à souhait depuis trois jours. Un enchainement de collines et de vallées avec quelques forêts pour rythmer le tout. Ils avaient connu des moments plus exaltants, à n’en pas douter.   
D’ailleurs, ils somnolaient tous et seuls Caleb et Mollymauk, assis à l’avant de la charrette, discutaient avec entrain. Jester avait accroché la bride de son cheval à l’arrière de leur véhicule et se laissait porter sans même regarder le paysage. Elle dessinait avec acharnement dans son cahier, les sourcils froncés et la langue sortie sous la concentration. Ne restait dans la charrette que Yasha, Fjord et Nott. 

La petite gobeline était assise entre ses deux amis, coincée entre ce qui lui apparaissait comme deux géants. A vu de nez, elle devait leur arriver aux coudes, quand ils étaient assis.   
Elle releva la tête, dévisageant le joli visage de Yasha, perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le lointain sans vraiment le voir. De l’autre côté Fjord n’était pas mieux. Endormi, sa tête reposait contre son torse et ses bras croisés lui donnait un air impressionnant.  
A côté d’eux, Nott se sentait minuscule et fragile. Son poignet faisait la moitié de celui de Yasha et ses jambes pendaient presque dans le vide alors que ses deux camarades les gardaient repliées. 

Mais en un sens, elle se sentait également protégée, en sécurité. C’était presque étonnant comme sensation, comme une chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine. Pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais indubitablement nouvelle.   
Le rire de Caleb la déconcentra quelques instants et elle se pencha en avant pour mieux observer son ami.   
Ses épaules tressautaient alors qu’il tentait de s’empêcher de rire une fois, et le sourire de Mollymauk, ravi et narquois à la fois, n’y était sûrement pas pour rien. 

Pour Caleb aussi, au fond, c’était nouveau, la sécurité. 

Un trou dans la route poussa soudainement Fjord contre Yasha, le réveillant en sursaut pas la même occasion.   
Écrasée entre les deux, Nott lâcha un petit cri étranglé alors que son masque en porcelaine lui rentrait dans la mâchoire. Immédiatement, le demi-orque se décala et s’excusa au moins trois fois avant que la gobeline ne le fasse taire. 

La sécurité, au fond, c’était relatif. Elle avait failli finir aplatie comme une crêpe.


	5. J5 — Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai bien ramé avant de trouver une idée pour ce mot-là ...

L’appartement de Mollymauk était à son image. Flamboyant, étrange et chaleureux. Encombré aussi, avec des babioles sur chaque meuble, des centaines de photos et de cartes postales aux murs. Des souvenirs par milliers dans un espace si petit. 

Mais l’appartement de Molly sans son propriétaire, c’était vide et inhospitalier. Comme l’antre d’un sorcier maudit.  
Et maudit, leur groupe l’était, maintenant. Il n’était plus là. 

Les trois horloges du tieffelin sonnèrent cinq coups à quelques secondes d’intervalle, résonnant brutalement dans l’appartement, secouant les six personnes dispersées dans chaque pièce, occupés à ranger, à vider les lieux.

Jester sortit de la salle de bain, trois serviettes pliées dans les bras et croisa Fjord qui vidait un placard, repliant soigneusement chacun de ses pulls, tout en évitant le manteau pourpre qui avait été la marque de fabrique de leur ami depuis si longtemps. Nott et Caleb vidait la cuisine, essayant d’échapper aux souvenirs.  
Mais Molly avait recouvert son appartement de memento mori, même la cuisine était pleine à craquer de recette déchirée de magazine, de petits mots et de dessins collés au réfrigérateur, de rubans colorés accrochés aux poignées de porte.  
Yasha et Beauregard avait choisi de déblayer en premier les meubles du salon. Évacuer les canapés, les fauteuils, la table de basse pour tenter de se libérer de l’espace et ranger les cartons. C’était épuisant – aucun des meubles ne rentraient dans l’ascenseur, il fallait descendre trois étages avant de pouvoir les poser sur le trottoir, mai au moins ça leur permettait de ne pas trop penser. 

Vers sept heures, le groupe décida de s’arrêter et sans même réfléchir – par habitude en réalité – ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.  
Assis à même le sol, la situation leur paru encore plus ridicule et incroyable que ce matin.  
Ils avaient à peine effleuré la surface des possessions de leur ami. Ils en auraient pour une semaine à tout vider, plus si le chagrin les empêchait de continuer. 

Beau finit par faire des pâtes et Jester la rejoignit dans la cuisine pour lui tenir compagnie, pour ne pas la laisser seul. Personne ne voulait être seul, en ce moment. Ils restaient collés les uns aux autres, migrant d’un appartement à l’autre sans parvenir à rentrer chacun chez soi. 

Le dîner se fit assis par terre dans un silence lourd de tristesse et de non-dits. 

Nott engloutit son repas en quelques minutes et reposa son assiette sur le tapis avant de se lever. Enjambant Caleb et Fjord, elle repartit dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec une petite radio dans les mains, serrée contre son torse comme un animal fragile.  
Délicatement, elle la déposa dans un coin et la brancha de nouveau, réglant la fréquence avant de laisser les quelques notes alléger, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, l’atmosphère. 

Mollymauk avait toujours détesté le silence. L’inactivité lui convenait très bien, mais le silence l’angoissait. Alors le groupe lui avait offert cette petite radio rouge, un cadeau collectif qui l’avait ravi.  
Avant, à chaque heure du jour, la radio diffusait une petite musique entrainante, un rythme apaisant, un bruit de fond qui participait au charme de l’antre de Mollymauk.  
Avant, ils adoraient venir dormir chez lui. Ils poussaient les canapés, déroulaient autant de couvertures et d’oreillers que possible sur le sol et ils s’endormaient en tas, allongés les uns sur les autres.  
C’était doux, c’était rassurant, c’était une routine qu’ils adoraient. 

Caleb se leva à son tour et ouvrit un placard pour jeter à la figure de Beau un oreiller.  
Elle l’insulta pour la forme avant de débarrasser les assiettes pour installer leur petit nid.  
Couvertures, oreillers, couettes, plaids et peluches furent installés dans un grand désordre dans le salon désormais vide de ses meubles. Yasha, hésitante, finit par se relever, échappant à l’étreinte de Beau qui commençait déjà à s’endormir contre son épaule, pour aller chercher le manteau de Mollymauk.  
Revenant parmi le groupe, elle se réinstalla, serrant contre elle ce morceau de tissu chatoyant. Elle ferma les yeux et colla son nez contre l’étoffe. Avec un peu d’imagination, c’est comme si Molly était encore là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, j'aime me faire souffrir.


	6. J5 — Blade

Ils ne leur restaient que des souvenirs, ou presque. Mollymauk n’était plus et leur groupe s’en retrouvait de nouveau morcelé. L’équilibre avait été brisé et il leur faudrait du temps pour se reconstruire.   
Leur nouvel ami, Caduceus, étranger à ce deuil que portait les autres, ne pouvait qu’observer et compatir, être présent pendant les nuits douloureuses, quand les souvenirs et les regrets resurgissaient. Au fond, il ne pouvait que faire du thé et les laisser parler. Les écouter, surtout.

Yasha, à peine libérée, avait préféré s’éloigner, surmonter cette mort seule, au cœur de la tempête.   
Jester restait avec Beau, Caleb restait avec Nott, mais Fjord, lui, se retrouvait sans compagnon de sommeil. L’idée même de revenir en ville et de ne plus partager sa chambre avec Molly, ne plus le surprendre en train d’aiguiser ses deux cimeterres, ne plus s’étonner de ses frasques étranges, lui retournait l’estomac. Son absence le rendait malade.

Pourtant, de tous, c’était lui qui conservait un morceau de Mollymauk à ses côtés. L’une des épées du tieffelin, la Danse de l’Été, brillante d’une lumière dorée, avait été absorbé par le fauchon du demi-orque.   
Maintenant, l’arme, toujours recourbée, toujours mortelle, toujours suitante d’eau de mer, était jaune comme de l’or. 

A l’écart du groupe, Fjord tendit la main et appela à lui le fauchon qui vint se loger naturellement dans sa paume, comme s’il y avait toujours été, comme s’il y serait toujours.   
Il la posa sur ses genoux et se dévisagea dans le reflet de la lame, une même question en tête, la même depuis plusieurs jours : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Molly n’avait pas survécu ? Pourquoi eux, pourquoi lui ? 

C’était injuste, tout simplement.   
Mais l’épée ne lui renvoya que son regard troublé.   
Une arme ne peut répondre à ce genre de question. Personne ne le peut, en réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment, j'aime me faire du mal.


	7. J6 — Rodent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après une journée compliquée et très, très longue, l'inspiration était pas vraiment là et en conséquence le texte me plaît pas trop. Mais bon, c'est le jeu !

Arrêté en pleine campagne, le groupe s’est dispersé pour chasser.  
Yasha et Fjord surveille la charrette et s’occupe d’entretenir le feu le temps que les autres reviennent avec quelques lapins à faire griller.  
Jester trottine à côté de Nott, le nez en l’air, elle ne s’occupe pas vraiment de trouver un déjeuner. Les nuages ont des formes plus intéressantes à regarder.  
Aussi, elle ne remarque pas tout de suite que la gobeline ne la suit plus, et ce depuis un bon moment. Faisant demi-tour, la tieffeline appelle deux fois son amie avant que la silhouette aux longues oreilles de Nott ne dépasse d’un terrier. 

— J’ai trouvé de quoi manger ! clame-t-elle en tenant un rat par la queue – mort, fort heureusement.

Jester se rapproche et grimace un peu, l’air peu emballé par l’idée de manger du rat grillé. 

— Tu crois pas que ça serait mieux de trouver des lapins ? Ça doit être meilleur. 

Nott fronce les sourcils, évaluant intérieurement la différence de goût entre les deux. 

— Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais on va pas gâcher la nourriture, autant les manger tout de suite. 

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Nott croque à pleine dents dans un rat. Les os du rongeur craquent sous ses dents et les bruits de mastication sont assez répugnants pour que Jester se détourne, le temps de laisser son amie finir son encas.

— Autant allez les chercher dans un terrier directement, j’ai une idée ! finit par dire la tieffeline en s’élançant vers un monticule de terre. Je vais les faire sortir et toi tu leur tire dessus, ça marche ? 

Nott approuve d’un hochement de tête et enclenche son arbalète de poing, visant le terrier, mais néanmoins à une bonne distance de Jester pour que le sort qu’elle s’apprête à lancer ne l’affecte pas.  
Le son tonitruant de cloches magiques lui vrille malgré tout les oreilles et un lapin a la temps de la frôler dans sa fuite avant qu’elle ne réagisse enfin, tirant coup sur coup deux carreaux d’arbalètes qui empalent deux lapins affolés.  
Jester se charge d’en rattraper deux de plus et c’est avec quatre lapins que les deux amies retournent au camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, Nott c'est un peu Gollum.


	8. J7 — Fancy

Rien de telle que de la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante pour mettre un groupe d’aventuriers d’excellente humeur dès le matin.   
Maintenant deux fois plus riche qu’hier, les membres du Mighty Nein repartent en bavassant joyeusement vers leur taverne, le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuné. 

— J’ai besoin d’encre et de papier, marmonne Caleb en prenant la main de Nott pour éviter que la petite gobeline ne se perde dans la foule.   
— Moi d’une nouvelle armure, ajoute Fjord en regardant dans les alentours dans l’espoir d’y trouver une armurerie.   
— Et moi de nouveau vêtements, complète Jester en faisant une pirouette sur elle-même, faisant voler les froufrous de sa robe déjà bien abimée par leur combat de la nuit dernière. 

Chacun y va de son commentaire, faisant la liste à voix haute de ce dont ils auront besoin. Au final, ils se séparent pour la journée et promettent de se retrouver le soir pour montrer leurs nouvelles acquisitions. 

Jester, en compagnie de Mollymauk, se précipite vers la galerie marchande.   
Ici, tout n’est que soie, velours, fourrures rares et bijouteries hors de prix, en bref, un endroit parfait pour y dépenser son argent durement acquis. 

— Je vais te montrer un de mes meilleurs tours, chuchote la tieffeline bleue à l’oreille de son compagnon avec un aire conspirateur et malicieux. 

Un sourire intéressé et déjà amusé étire les lèvres de Molly alors qu’il la suit dans une boutique.   
La vendeuse, une demi-elfe à l’air faussement avenant se retourne et s’approche de leur duo. 

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? 

D’un geste vif, Jester dépose cinq pièce d’or au creux de sa main. 

— Mon ami et moi voulant acheter beaucoup, beaucoup de vêtements, et on a beaucoup beaucoup d’argent, alors présentez-nous le meilleur de ce que vous avez ! 

Prise au dépourvu, la boutiquière met un temps à réagir avant de se précipiter à l’arrière du magasin pour y récupérer les derniers articles que leurs tailleurs ont fabriqué. 

Trois robes et quatre costumes sont étendus sur le canapé, brillant dans la lumière du matin. 

Sautillante de nouveau, Jester sourit de toute ses dents avant d’attraper une longue robe de soie rouge, des étoiles dans les yeux. 

— Molly, aide-moi à mettre ça ! 

Dans un éclat de rire – et sous le regard médusé de la demi-elfe – ils se précipitent dans la pièce servant de cabine.   
Plusieurs gloussements et quelques plaintes plus tard, Jester ressort métamorphosée. Le rouge de la robe tranche si fort avec sa peau bleue que le contraste n’en paraît que plus surnaturelle. Un corset lui affine la taille et même si l’ensemble est nettement moins confortable, Jester se sent comme une princesse.   
Mollymauk l’observe et réfléchit avant de fouiller dans les bijoux mis à disposition, prenant entre ses mains une broche ornée de rubis. 

— Ça ira parfaitement avec ta robe, attend deux secondes ! 

D’un geste expert – sûrement qu’il avait l’habitude de coiffer Yasha quand ils se trouvaient encore au cirque – le tieffelin rassemble les cheveux de Jester en un chignon qu’il sécurise avec la broche. 

— Cela vous va à ravir, chuchote la vendeuse en essayant de dégager de la place dans le magasin pour que Jester puisse y faire quelques pas. 

En se regardant dans le miroir, la tieffeline sourit de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté, observe la forme de ses cornes avant de soupirer. Si sa mère pouvait la voir, à ce moment …   
Elle croise dans le reflet le regard interrogateur de Mollymauk et elle se reprend vite. 

— A toi maintenant ! 

Sans attendre, elle lui attrape le bras et le pousse de nouveau dans la cabine, un paquet de vêtements dans les bras.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, Mollymauk ressort, toujours aussi flamboyant, quoique dans un style nettement plus raffiné. Il a mélangé le haut et le bas de deux costumes différents, rouge pour la veste, bleu pour le pantalon, tout en choisissant la chemise la plus extravagante du lot. 

— On a les mêmes couleurs, s’exclame Jester en lui prenant les mains pour entamer une danse de la joie en tournant dans la pièce principale. 

Leurs bijoux capturent les rayons du soleil et envoient des reflets chatoyants sur les murs de la boutique. 

Par caprice, ils essayent encore de nombreux vêtements, manquant de rendre folle la vendeuse qui – malgré tout – continue de les conseiller et de ranger la boutique au fur et à mesure.   
Plusieurs heures plus tard, et ayant acheté acheter leurs premières tenues, ils rentrent enfin à la taverne, bon dernier, mais heureux de cette journée d’essayage.


	9. J8 — Teeth

> When I was younger they used to make fun of my teeth. Kids can be cruel so I decided to take away the target that was most easily available for them.  
> Fjord, ep 16 "A Favori In Kind"  
> 

C’était devenu un geste naturel, répétitif. Un tic nerveux qu’il effectuait sans même y penser.  
A vrai dire, son absence de dents d’orque l’avait toujours gêné. Il sentait bien qu’il y avait un trou, que ce n’était pas normal. Mais c’était toujours préférable aux moqueries et aux quolibets insultants qui l’avait suivi dans son enfance.

C’était inutile, en réalité. Même sans crocs, il restait grand, plus trapu que tous les enfants de son âge, et vert de peau. Comme un gobelin, disait certains.   
Arracher ses propres dents revenait comme un moyen désespéré de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. 

Fjord n’était plus un enfant, et depuis longtemps, maintenant. Mais le geste était resté. L’habitude ne l’avait pas quitté.   
Les rires moqueurs, eux, avaient disparus. 

Pourtant, personne ne riait plus de lui – ou si cela arrivait, c’était à cause de sa maladresse, et non de son apparence. 

Alors Fjord avait décidé de laisser repousser ses dents, juste pour voir. Juste pour tenter d’accepter de nouveau cette partie de lui qu’il avait évincé il y a des années.   
Mais le geste était toujours là. Parfois, sans même y penser, il se surprenait à triturer le bout de ses crocs, tirant dessus pour les faire sortir. 

Mollymauk le premier l’avait remarqué. Il lui avait tapé la main sans même lui lancer un regard, occupé à jouer au solitaire.   
Une seconde fois, assis à côté de Caleb, il avait senti la main du sorcier se poser sur son bras et le forcer à reposer sa main sur sa table.   
Beau lui avait frappé l’arrière du crâne pour lui faire passer l’envie de recommencer.   
Nott lui avait pincer la jambe, Jester lui avait crié dans les oreilles, même Yasha l’avait réprimandé. 

Le groupe faisait ce qu’il leur avait demandé, à savoir l’empêcher de s’arracher de nouveau les crocs. 

Quelques semaines plus tard, les canines dépassaient légèrement de ses lèvres. Fjord sourit à son reflet dans le miroir.   
Pour la première fois depuis des années, son sourire était complet.


	10. J9 — Throw

Trois tentes avaient été planté sous le couvert des arbres. Abrités du vent et de la neige, les membres du Mighty Nein dormaient paisiblement. Tous, sauf Jester qui montait la garde à l’extérieur, sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer et jetant de temps à autre une branche dans leur feu de camp. Elle chantonnait et marmonnait pour elle-même, attendant avec impatience que le soleil se lève pour pouvoir réveiller les autres. 

Seulement, l’ennui donne des idées, et dans le cas de Jester, ce sont souvent des idées malicieuses. Aussi la tieffeline s’empressa de ramasser une poignée de neige, prête à en faire un projectile sur le malheureux qui sortirait en premier de la tente. 

Tendant l’oreille, Jester finit par entendre un bâillement et un vague grognement, signe que Beauregard était la première debout.   
Un sourire plus sournois étira ses lèvres et elle prépara son lancer. La moniale ne vit rien venir et la boule de neige vint s’écraser directement contre son bras, la faisant crier, autant de froid que de surprise.   
Mais Beauregard avait un sens de la compétition, et de la vengeance, très développé. Elle ramassa immédiatement une autre boule de neige et l’envoya sur Jester qui éclata de rire en s’enfuyant, poursuivit par Beau. 

Le reste du groupe, réveillé par surprise, sortit discrètement de leur tente, frissonnant dans l’air glacé du matin avant de sourire en voyant leurs deux amies disputer une terrible bataille de boule de neige. 

— Elles s’amusent dès le matin, un peu trop même, marmonna Nott en s’enroulant dans sa couverture et en se rapprochant du feu que Caleb venait de rallumer.

Molly donna un petit coup de coude à Fjord, tirant sur le col de son armure pour lui faire baisser la tête. 

— Et si on allait les aider ? 

Après un instant d’hésitation, Fjord finit par se précipiter au côté de Jester tandis que Mollymauk ramassait déjà une boule de neige pour aider Beauregard. 

Leur jeu devint nettement plus bruyant et intense à deux contre deux. Quand ils eurent terminé – et qu’un match nul s’imposait – ils finirent par tous s’écrouler dans la neige, en sueur malgré la température ambiante. 

— J’aime bien la neige, il y en avait jamais à Port Damali, confia Fjord en se redressant pour essuyer la neige de son armure.   
— Y en avait pas non plus à Nicodranas, répliqua Jester en écartant les bras et les jambes pour laisser son empreinte dans la poudreuse.   
— Je crois que c’était ma première bataille de boule de neige, compléta Mollymauk après un temps d’hésitation. 

Beauregard se redressa, le regardant avec des yeux ronds avant de se rappeler que la mémoire de leur ami ne remontait qu’à deux ans auparavant. 

— Alors t’as trouvé ça comment ?   
— Géniale, mais très très froid, finit par répondre Mollymauk en éternuant.   
— Venez manger, le repas est prêt ! Les appela Nott du haut de la cuisine, une cuillère en bois à la main. 

Le quatuor se releva et coururent se réchauffer près du feu, grelottant maintenant que leurs vêtements étaient trempés de neige, mais ça en valait la peine.   
Une bataille de boule de neige en valait toujours la peine.


	11. J10 - Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'inspiration du mot est un peu vague, mais ça passe - sur un malentendu hehe.

Feu de camp et nuit noire. Quatre silhouettes emmitouflées dans des couvertures, l’un ronflant, l’autre marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête.   
Caleb et Nott sont de garde. Dos à dos, ils regardent chacun un côté de leur camp, plissant les yeux quand un animal agite les fourrés ou qu’une chouette brise – pour un instant – le silence nocturne. 

Enveloppée dans une immense couverture, Nott n’a laissé que ses grandes oreilles dépasser. Son masque de porcelaine repose à côté d’elle et c’est presque étrange de ne plus sentir son poids familier sur sa gorge, habituée qu’elle est à cacher ses dents pointues et difformes.  
Elle s’appuie contre Caleb et se retourne pour se blottir contre son dos, yeux mi-clos et oreilles attentives. 

— Ne t’endors pas, la relève vient dans une heure et treize minutes. 

Caleb et son horloge interne toujours parfaitement réglée, ç’avait ses avantages. 

— Dis, tu ne penses plus à quitter le groupe, pas vrai ? reprend la gobeline après un instant d’hésitation. 

Le claquement caractéristique d’un livre qu’on referme lui indique que le sorcier lui accorde son entière attention.  
Pourtant, il reste silencieux un long moment, et Nott le connait assez pour imaginer le tourbillon de pensées que doit être son esprit.   
Caleb, ou l’art et la manière de se faire des nœuds pour tout et n’importe quoi.

— Non, on est … Bien, avec eux. En sécurité, protégé. Accepté.

Il bute sur chaque mot, comme si ces concepts lui étaient étrangers – et bien des égards, ils le sont, autant pour lui que pour Nott. 

— Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demande-t-il en ravivant le feu.   
— Moi je veux rester. On s’amuse bien, et on vit bien. Mieux qu’avant en tout cas. On a pas besoin de se cacher, pas besoin de fuir les gardes. Je crois pas que je pourrais recommencer à agir comme avant.   
— Honnêtement, moi non plus.

Jester éternue dans son sommeil et se pelotonne un peu plus dans sa couverture, se rapprochant de Beauregard. Caduceus entrouvre les yeux, réveillé par le bruit avant de se rendormir

— J’aime bien être protégé par le groupe, mais j’aime bien les protéger aussi. C’est gratifiant de savoir que je ne suis pas bon qu’à détruire, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? chuchote Caleb à l’oreille de Nott, les yeux fixés sur leurs quatre amis.

La gobeline acquiesce et appuie sa tête contre le bras du sorcier, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’elle les aimait.


	12. J11 — Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin du retard, fallait bien que ça arrive o:  
> Je rattraperais sûrement aujourd'hui, si les cours en distancier ne m'achève pas avant.

En terrain hostile, chacun des membres du Mighty Nein est sur le qui-vive, prêt à tirer sur n’importe quel signe de danger. Beauregard les conduit, écartant du chemin les branches trop basses, les ronces qui risqueraient de les faire trébucher, pointant parfois du bout de son bâton un morceau du chemin dangereux – des sables mouvants, sans aucun doute.  
Fjord ferme la marche, jetant des coups d’œil réguliers par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer qu’ils ne sont pas suivis. Quelque chose titille son instinct, un mauvais pressentiment qu’il n’arrive pas à expliquer. 

Fronçant les sourcils quand un craquement suspect retentit à sa droite, il lève sa main droite, la posant sur son torse en conjurant dans un souffle une armure de glace qui recouvre presque entièrement son plastron et ses épaulières de cuir. Maintenant, si quelque chose essaye de l’attaquer, il en paiera les conséquences. 

Mais il y a quelque chose de différent avec son armure, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Fjord finit par ne plus y faire attention. Après tout, tant que le sort le protège, peu importe que la forme soit étrange. 

Ce n’est qu’au moment de faire une pause que le demi-orque comprend ce qui ne va pas, ou plutôt, Jester s’exclame et le pointe du doigt. 

— Ton armure est immonde aujourd’hui. 

C’est donc ça.  
En y regardant de plus près, la couleur est effectivement différente. Au lieu du blanc bleuté – couleur de neige, de glace – dont il a l’habitude, l’armure est d’un verdâtre assez répugnant. On dirait même que des petits bouts de feuille pourrie se sont coincés dedans.  
En fait, on dirait que son armure a moisi depuis au moins trois jours.

— C’est à cause de l’eau du marais, finit par expliquer Caleb. Tout est croupie, et puisque l’armure tire sa force de l’atmosphère environnante, et bien … Ça donne ce résultat.  
— Tant que ça marche toujours, je me fiche de l’apparence, soupire Fjord, un brin dégouté malgré lui. 

Beauregard se lève, bâton en main et sourire narquois aux lèvres. Clairement une mauvaise idée en tête. 

— Autant vérifier que ça marche, alors ! 

Et sans hésiter elle frappe l’épaule de son compagnon. Immédiatement, la glace recouvre son bâton et s’attaque à ses mains, la faisant immédiatement lâcher son arme. 

— Okay, c’est moche, mais ça marche toujours, grogne-t-elle en se frottant les mains pour apaiser la brûlure du froid.


	13. J12 — Slippery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu ambitieux de ma part de vouloir rattraper un jour de semaine xD Je rattraperai sûrement mon retard pendant les vacances hehe

Pour l’instant, l’hiver n’avait rien d’amusant.   
Creuser la terre glacée par le givre pour la tombe de Mollymauk n’avait été en rien une partie de plaisir et reprendre la route – non plus sous un soleil radieux ou une brise automnale – mais dans la morsure d’un vent froid donnait envie de se pelotonner dans une taverne et de n’en ressortir qu’à l’arrivée du printemps.

Pourtant, l’hiver avait encore une surprise pour les membres du Mighty Nein. 

Ce qui attira leur attention en premier, ce fut un reflet brillant à gauche de leur chariot. Immédiatement, Nott pensa avoir vu un trésor et il n’en fallut pas plus pour que leur groupe ne vire de bord et se diriger vers la source du reflet.   
Ce fut une déception pour la gobeline puisque le reflet n’était en rien un tas de pièces d’or ou de bijoux précieux, mais un simple lac gelé. La réverbération venait simplement de la neige. 

Malgré tout, l’endroit était agréable, abrité du vent et hors de la route, autant s’arrêter pour le déjeuner. 

Déchargeant ce qu’il leur manquait, Caduceus se chargea de la nourriture, aidé par Caleb, tandis que les autres déambulaient aux alentours pour passer le temps.   
Mais Jester étant curieuse de nature et elle fut la première à s’approcher du lac gelé. La glace semblait solide, peut-être épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, au moins. Elle ne risquait rien.   
Seulement la glace glissait beaucoup plus que prévu et dès son troisième pas, la tieffeline dérapa et s’étala magistralement sur sol dans un cri de surprise.   
Immédiatement, Fjord et Beau furent à ses côtés – ou plutôt Fjord resta prudemment près de la rive tandis que Beauregard l’aida à se relever, s’appuyant sur son bâton pour conserver elle-même son équilibre. 

— Ça va ? Tu t’es pas fait mal ? s’inquiéta la moniale en relâchant doucement son amie.   
— Je vais bien ! Mais pousse-moi, ça va me faire aller super vite ! 

Jester s’assis sur la glace, protégeant ses jambes avec sa robe, levant les yeux vers Beauregard qui ne pouvait que trouver l’idée stupide – tout en ne pouvant absolument pas résister à l’air de chiot abandonné de Jester.   
S’appuyant sur son bâton pour se stabiliser, elle poussa d’un coup sur l’épaule de la tieffeline, l’envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres sur la glace. 

Moitié criant, moitié riant, Jester se roula en boule pour ne pas se faire mal et finit sa course vers le milieu du lac. En se relevant, elle aperçut la silhouette de ses camarades, et le signe que le repas était près. 

Revenir sans aide vers la terre ferme fut plus compliqué que prévu. Jester glissait sans cesse et dès qu’elle se mettait debout, la gravité la rappelait à l’ordre et la faisait tomber.   
Autant abandonner la station debout dans ce cas. Sous le rire de Beau, elle s’assit de nouveau et fit le retour comme une tortue des glaces. C’était peut-être ridicule mais ça marchait vachement bien.   
Et puis Caduceus lui servit son déjeuner en premier, comme toujours amusé des facéties de sa camarade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instant pub, si vous aimez le lo-fi et Critical Role, la chaîne de Autumn Orange vient de sortir un nouvel album pour Caduceus cette fois ! C'est magique, littéralement :D


End file.
